Spell In The Castle
by Enlightened Monk
Summary: Serena is nowhere to be found in the moon kingdom and Darien is worried. Where can she be? Meanwhile in a castle on Earth in England...
1. Prologue: The Disappearance

**_Spell in the Castle_**  
  
**PROLOGUE  
**  
Beautiful scenery lay before him. Cherry trees lined the path and a huge white castle gleamed in the moonlight. As he sat there looking at the castle he couldn't help thinking of the beautiful girl who lived in it. He couldn't believe it had only been a few weeks since he had met her and yet now he couldn't imagine living his life without her.  
  
"Darien! We can't find her!" Rei said panting as she arrived in front of Darien.  
  
"What?!.. Keep looking!" Darien said, suddenly looking worried. "We've got to find her!"  
  
"Fine. We'll try again." Rei said as she jogged off again to search.  
  
Darien sighed and looked down at his hands. She had been missing for two hours now.  
  
** "Oh Serena! Where can you be?"**

* * *

Sorry about the prologue being so short. But don't worry there is more to come. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up. Review!! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Chapter 1  
**  
Keira and her family were on their way to one of her favourite places to have a vacation. A castle! Wendy, Keira's mom announced that they were almost there. Keira was 16, had long blond hair and blue eyes. She loved castles and had a thing for wearing black. Keira and her family had come all the way from Canada to England, first by plane then by rental car. It was a long journey but they had finally arrived.  
  
Keira got out of the car and stared up at the castle. It had lots of windows on every single wall. Most of which were peeling severely. The walls were made of stone. The front door was made of metal and probably took a lot of effort to open. Luckily they would be able to go in by a small, and much lighter, side door. Keira proceeded to walk up the steps and around the side to the side door. Keira's dad, Jack smiled at her and said, "Hey, why don't we see how it looks on the inside." He then opened the door and the family stepped inside. Gerid, Keira's brother, decided he was going exploring and headed off to the left of the long hall they were standing in. Keira decided she'd like to check out this awesome place too and went in the opposite direction.  
  
Keira came across the dining room and decided to explore it first because it looked intriguing. She walked in and looked in astonishment at the diamond chandelier where it hung from the ceiling. The chandelier was quite large and had the diamonds suspended under each of the little candles. It was quite spectacular and, Keira thought, quite expensive. Then she looked at the chairs around the long dining room table. Each of them was made with rich mahogany wood and was very intricately carved. On the left hand was a lovely painting. It appeared to be a portrait of a, obviously royal, family that must have lived here many years ago. What was odd about it was there appeared to be no king and the queen had meatball shaped things in her hair.

**

* * *

  
**That's the first chapter up!!! So I bet you're wondering what Keira has to do with Serena's disappearance and you're also wondering what happened to Serena. Well the only way to find out is to keep reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Chapters come faster when you review!!!


	3. Chapter 2: A Bump In The Night

Chapter 2  
  
Keira took one last glance before she proceeded down the hall to a large ballroom. The ballroom had a hardwood floor, which was dusty and worn with age. On the right wall were three gigantic windows. The ceiling had a most marvelous picture of all the people dancing in their fancy dresses and formal uniforms. Keira walked around the room and saw the very fancy carvings on the walls. Words of wisdom and caring they were hopeful in their wistfulness.  
  
Then Keira heard her mother calling her for dinner, so she headed off to find the kitchen. While she was walking down a long corridor filled with pictures of what seemed to be family members, she noticed a key on the ground and decided to pick it up. She stuffed it in her pocket as she continued to walk to the kitchen. The kitchen had lots of cupboards, one of those antique metal stoves and a basin for washing dishes. On the stove was a couple of old pots and pans and mom's electric teakettle. Keira's mom had made sure that the castle had electricity installed, so that she could bring her teakettle and microwave on which most of the family's meals were prepared. Keira sat down at a table in a corner of the kitchen with her family.  
  
A short while later Keira went upstairs and looked for the room that her father said was to be her bedroom for the summer. She found the room her father had described without too much trouble.  
  
Keira soon discovered that she was quite tired. It was still early but she couldn't resist lying down on the beautiful canopy bed with the creamy white bedding and soft fluffy pillows. She had almost drifted off to sleep when a sound, that sounded like crying startled her awake. 


End file.
